Come Together
by cathstar
Summary: Zuko and Katara based on prompts for Zutara Week.
1. Crossover

**Author's Note:** Hahah, weird idea is weird.

**Summary:** Zuko and Katara are found in a compromising situation.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to Bryke. Sorry.

* * *

"This party's boring." Toph poured club soda into the plant beside her. "When is Sokka coming back with the fun stuff?"

The lightly salted snacks, carbonated water, and light music were all Katara could scrounge together while her father was away on a business trip and Sokka went on an impromptu shop for 'badass' party supplies.

"It isn't so bad. Katara put a lot of work into-" Aang started. Toph blew a raspberry.

"Evidently, it wasn't enough work." Toph threw her cup into the plant.

"Cool down, Toph. I'm sure Sokka's coming pretty soon." Zuko looked out of the window, searching for Sokka's familiar swagger.

"Okay, okay, here." Katara brought out a box. "It's called 'Twister'. You're supposed to put body parts on random colors. Or whatever the arrow-thing lands on." Katara gave a little wave of her hand. "It sounds simple enough."

"Bo-ring." Toph slid down into the couch.

"Sokka sure does like taking his sweet time." Zuko still stood by the window, tapping his finger on the window sill.

"Tell me about it." Toph began picking at her toes. "He left an hour ago."

"Alright, the mat's been laid out." Katara plucked the arrow pad from the box. "Aang, would you do the honors of starting this game?"

"Of course." Aang flicked the arrow with his finger. "Right hand on green. Uh, would you like to go again?"

Looking up from her position, Katara huffed away stray hair from her face. "Well, doing this by myself isn't going to go anywhere. Zuko! Play Twister!"

Zuko gave one last look to the window before going over to Aang and Katara.

Toph snickered at Zuko's situation. "Good luck, Captain Sparks."

Without a backwards glance, Zuko went to the other side of the mat and placed his right hand on a green circle. "Alright, spin the wheel."

Ten minutes later, Zuko and Katara were in a quite compromising position. Zuko had somehow managed to keep his body from touching by supporting himself on his four limbs, backwards, while Katara had hunched forward, her body hovering over Zuko's. It was only Katara's tippytoes keeping her from losing the game.

"Spin the wheel!" Both players hollered at their friend.

"Are you sure you don't want to end the game now? You guys-"

"Just spin the wheel, Aang. The faster you spin, the sooner I can win." Katara huffed.

Aang sighed. "Alright." Aang flicked the arrow."Right hand, red."

Katara tried to stretch herself to reach the red circle above Zuko's head, while Zuko spotted one he was sure he could reach; if only he could-

Zuko's right hand slipped, followed by his left, accompanied by a painful crash both on his backside iand/i frontside.

"ZUUUU-"

"I'm back!" Sokka threw the door open, holding a bunch of party supplies from King Bumi's Party House. "Sorry, I was so late, Bumi has such great ta-"

Sokka's eyes landed on Zuko and Katara. "WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS THIS?!"

Katara flat on Zuko's chest and Zuko, well, below her. "I leave for a little bit and I find **my** little sister and **my** best _friend._"

"Sokka, it isn't what it looks like." Katara pushed herself off of Zuko. "We were just playing Twister!" She held up the box as proof.

"'Playing _Twister_, my ass. I know you guys were doing." Sokka leered at them both. "You guys were hooking up!"

"What?!" Aang looked back and forth between Katara and Zuko.

"Sokka, wait-"

"-and I approve!"

"Me too! Finally, somebody sees the light." Toph pitched in, clearly enjoying the turn of events.

"Toph! "

"Katara, don't deny it. You and Captain Sparks here have been hookin' it up every time Sokka is out of the room." Toph made further hand gestures to emphasize her meaning.

Aang gaped. "Y-You did that?"

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled to get his friend's attention. "Just listen, Katara and I were just playing a friendly game of Twister, alright? Nothing more. Just a _game_."

"Yea, Sokka." Katara crossed her arms. "Don't get it in your head that me and Zuko are a couple, 'cause we're not."

Sokka was not convinced. "Even with those answers, you still look like a couple."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Forgive me, I've never played Twister.


	2. Blood

**Author's Note:** Oh, sweet Jeebus.

**Summary:** Katara has disturbing dreams and Zuko tries to help.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to Bryke, dammit.

* * *

It was a sight she saw every night. Bodies lay, cold and unmoving. Blood split around them, forever staining the ground beneath them.

The culprit, herself. She saw herself, bending their blood, commanding it to seep through their pores until the last drop is drained from their pale bodies.

It was a nightmare she had every night. The memories of Hama the Puppetmaster and of her mother's killer often filled her thoughts of the deadly weapon she possessed. Katara frequently woke up scared, staring at her hands and at her companions around camp.

_'They're all safe.' _She would glance over the faces one last time before falling asleep.

-

Zuko saw her one night, she had awoken with a jerk.

"Katara, are you alright?" he ventured. Katara sharply turned in his direction.

"Yea, I just had a bad dream." Katara swept over the campsite. "You should go back to sleep."

Zuko ignored her comment. "Talk to me about it."

"What? No, Zuko, it's alright. I'm fine now." Katara nestled back into her sleeping bag. He left it at that and waited for the sun to rise.

-

The next night Zuko stayed awake. He watched Katara, for any sign of movement, any sound. He was curious; what could possibly disturb her so much to wake up?

Zuko heard a groan from Katara sleeping bag. Zuko readied himself, she was about to wake up. He heard her sit up in her sleeping bag.

"It was just a dream, Katara. There's nothing to worry about," he heard her whisper.

"Katara?"

"Zuko?"  "Katara, it's alright. What's the matter?" Zuko hoped she wasn't going to close him off.

Katara gave one look towards the camp before getting out of her sleeping bag. "Let's go to the fountain."

Zuko quickly came out of his sleeping bag and followed Katara. "Is something the matter?"

Katara sat on the rim of the fountain. "I've been having these dreams lately. And, and I don't know how to handle them. It's disturbing, I feel confused."

Zuko saw her look away ashamed. "Katara, it's just a dream. I'm sure-"

"How can you be so sure!" Katara's voice rose. "You don't even know! You don't even know how I felt when I, when I-" Katara bit the urge to cry. Not now, it's too late to break.

Sokka stirred in his sleep, murmuring something about meat and cactus juice. Katara and Zuko stayed quiet for a while before making sure Sokka and everyone else was asleep.

"Katara, there's no real explanation to dreams. Every dream may have a different symbolic nature to each individual. What you can only do, is determine what that dream means to you." Zuko whispered.

"What does killing mean to you?" Katara avoided eye contact with Zuko.

"Killing?" Zuko was taken aback. "Well, it would depend, I guess, on who you are killing -"

"People, just regular, innocent people." she looked down at her hands. She felt like removing them from her body to avoid the pain she was feeling.

Zuko was quiet. Katara began to think that he thought she was crazy. "It's alright, you don't have to answer." She got up from the fountain rim and started to walk back to her sleeping bag.

"You want something." Zuko's low voice carried to her. "You feel removed from something and you want something new."

Katara turned around to face Zuko. "What?"

"Something has changed in you. Your mind is telling you something that you have already let go." Zuko looked at Katara straight in the eye.

"It's the bloodbending." Katara gasped in surprise. "The bloodbending I've done, it's-"

"It's good, it's changed you." Zuko offered a smile.

"No! No, it's bad. I can't. It's not...moral." Katara looked like she was fighting with herself. "I can't, I'm supposed to help people, not kill them."

"But don't you see?" Zuko stood up. "Just because a dream is negative, doesn't mean its meaning is bad. What can bloodbending do for you?"

"Nothing! It takes life! That's why I'll never use it again!" Katara tried to keep her voice from rising.

"How can you not see this? Katara, you're _supposed_ to be the smart one! You can't single out bloodbending as dangerous without calling waterbending dangerous, the same goes for all the elements. There's a good and bad side to everything." Zuko looked frazzled, he took in a deep breath. "You've changed, and trust me, it's for the better."

Zuko walked passed Katara and went back to his sleeping bag. "I can't help you if you won't listen to your own self." He slipped back to his bag and turned away from her.

Katara still stood in front of the fountain, the moon was shining down on the Western Air Temple. She was reminded of Yue, her tribe, Hama, and her mother. Katara breathed in the cool, night air.

This war was no longer for Aang.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, dammit. Explanations will be available to those who want. Otherwise, oh damn.


	3. Jealousy

**Author's Note:** Based on non real life events. Unless this has happened to someone you know.

**Summary:** Zuko and Katara get the wrong impression.

**Disclaimer:** I can do nothing about owning Avatar or have solutions to people's problems.

* * *

Zuko was angry. Katara was angry. Both were angry at each other.

They spotted the other while shopping at the mall. Suki on Zuko's arm and Aang holding Katara's hand.

They made a huge scene in the middle of the mall, accusing the other of infidelity, and agreeing on spot that neither should see each other again.

However, neither had known of the other's motives. They were both buying presents for their year anniversary.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Jealousy hurts. I wonder if they'll make up.


	4. Cactus Juice

**Author's Note:** Oh, cactus juice, the wonders you can do.

**Summary:** A little party may go a little too far.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to Bryke, frick.

* * *

"More cactus juice, Katara!" Sokka called for his sister. "Aw, come on, don't hog The Juice, keep it a-coming!" Sokka started to hiccup.

"I don't think so, Sokka, you're drunk." Katara held back the container from her brother.

"'Runk? I dunthink so. Pour me another one!" Sokka held out his glass. It was still full.

"Sokka, I think we should take it down a little." Zuko tried to grab the glass from Sokka's hand.

"S'okay, s'okay, Zu-ko, I can handle another swig." Sokka's arm began to droop. Zuko went to catch Sokka before he fell on the floor.

"Com'ere, Sugar Queen." Toph gestured Katara to go to her. "Fill'er up, prease."

"Toph, no. You've had too much. Where's Aang?" Katara lifted the cactus juice far from Toph's reach.

"He's in the fountain. With The Duke, and Teo, and-" Toph's words began to slur.

"In the fountain?!" Katara rapidly began to look around for any sign of Aang.

"Yea, he said he's goin' fer a lil' swim." Toph swayed. "Katar', another cup now."

Katara caught Toph before she toppled to the ground. "Toph, show me you can pour water in a cup and I'll give you another glass." She set her down near the basin and handed her an empty cup.

"Water, got it." Toph grabbed the cup and dipped it in the basin. "Water's too boring." Toph stopped and began to smile. "Mmm, cactus juice."

"Aang? Teo? Duke?" Katara called out for them.

"They're upstairs, asleep." Zuko's voice came up behind her. "I checked them when I brought Sokka up."

"Oh, thanks. Toph said they went swimming in the fountain." Katara looked around for Toph.

"They did. The whole upstairs is drying in the sun right now." Zuko chuckled.

"Toph?" Katara looked towards the basin.

"Here, Sugar Queen. A whole two cups of water." Toph walked straight to Zuko and Katara.

"Two cups? Hmm, maybe you really weren't that drunk." Katara took both of the cups and handed one to Zuko.

"Thanks, Toph." Zuko took a sip.

"No problem, I'll just go take a short nap." Toph walked to her room.

"Who knew just a little cactus juice could set them off?" Katara asked while drinking her cup. "I meant it as a little party, but it ended up being- Wow! This water is really, really, good."

"Yea, it is. It's sweet and delicious. Very cool and refreshing." Zuko agreed. Katara fanned herself.

"Is it just me or did the sun get hotter?" Katara began to strip of her layers until she was only in her training clothes.

Zuko took a long gulp of his drink. "Yea, it is hot." He removed his removed his shoes and his shirt. "Fire Nation weather can be harsh."

"I don't know how you can stand it." Katara began tracing Zuko's muscles with her finger. "You're not even tan!"

"There's a formula everyone uses to protect themselves from the sun. The maids rubbed it on us after every bath. But you, for living in the South Pole, you're so dark!" Zuko touched Katara's skin. "So dark and pretty."

Katara blushed.

"You know, now that you've let your braid out, you look blossomed." Zuko's cheeks began to redden. "You know, like a lady."

Katara pinched his cheek. "Oh Zuko, you're so cute. But man! It's so hot." She wiped her hand over her forehead to emphasize her point.

"You know, I heard a technique to cool down from one of the seamen on my ship. You're supposed to imagine yourself in a cold place and you'll get cold instantly! It has to do with tricking your brain or something."

"Let's try it!" Katara pulled Zuko down on the floor to lay down. "Aah, I can feel it work already."

"Wait! What are you thinking of?"

"The South Pole. The cold, cold snow. The crisp, winter air." Katara closed her eyes and imagined herself back in her tribe.

"Mmm. Cold snow, feels good." Zuko closed his eyes also to feel the cool air.

"Oh no! It's one of those winter storms!" Katara's face scrunched up. "We'll have to huddle together for more warmth."

The two instantly moved closer to one another to gain warmth. "Are you feeling warm yet, Zuko?"

The firebender shivered. "N-No, I feel so cold, Katara. Do winter storms always feel this cold?"

"Here." Katara moved her arm over Zuko's body, so that she hugged him, in turn Zuko put his arm over Katara to hug her back."Are you feeling warm yet?"

"I'm getting there. Are you?"

"Almost."

Minutes after getting warm again, they both fell asleep under the sun in each other's arms.

Of course, they didn't know that until Sokka's cry woke them up and both had blasting headaches from Sokka _and_ the cool, refreshing water.

"**TOPH**!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahaha, okay, okay. Lame, yes?


	5. Fireflies

**Author's Note:** I like fireflies in the summertime. I remember, my cousins and I caught one once and it died. Then we caught more and put them in a jar and we forgot to poke holes. Can you guess what happened?

**Summary:** Set after The Firebending Masters, before The Boiling Rock. Zuko tries to show the gang the good side of the Fire Nation.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to, well, you know who.

* * *

Zuko took it upon himself to show his fellow companions about his culture. Not the war-driven country, not the country who pushes for pride, but the country with summer landscapes, with its own wonders hidden from the outside world, the secrets of his country only his countrymen would know.

"Why don't we sleep in the woods tonight?" He suggested the idea while Katara was making dinner.

"Psh, Zuko I know you're good now and all, but you have your limits." Katara chuckled as she stirred the boiling pot of vegetables.

"Jerkbender," Sokka chewed a piece of meat, "if you want Katara to give into something, you need Aang's consent first. Just to let you know."

"Sokka! That is not true!" Katara stirred the pot faster. "Look, I really appreciate you helping out Aang and you getting your fire back, but we can't just risk-"

"Risk what?" Aang walked into the room, back from an earthbending session with Toph and Haru.

"Zuko wants to do something and Katara won't let him." Sokka finished the piece of meat he had earlier and started on another. "I think you're beginning to be a little control freak, sister."

"A little?" Toph laughed. "More like, since the day I met you. So what's with your idea, Hot Pants?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to have a little outing, you know a little change of scenery." Zuko scratched the back of his head.

"_One day out of the temple and you want to go everywhere now, don't you?!_" Toph mimicked Katara's voice. "Well, that answers your question, Hot Pants."

"Toph, I wasn't going to say that!" Katara turned from the pot.

"So, we can go on an outing?" Sokka ripped the meat from his mouth. "I'll get my stuff ready." Sokka left to fix his pack.

"What? Sokka, wait-"

"Actually, an outing does sound kind of nice." Aang announced.

"Really" Zuko perked up. "That's great! I'll get some containers ready for food and some cups-ah, don't worry, Katara, I have an extra water pouch."

Toph and Aang headed off to gather their things and to tell the others of the impromptu trip.

"Wait a minute." Katara had a stern look on her face. "Where will we stay? How can we hide ourselves from any Fire Nation soldiers?"

"We can stay where I camped out." Zuko said.

"And I can make us some shelter." Toph replied.

"There's plenty of foliage where I stayed, so we can just cover the rock shelter with plants and make it look like overgrowth." Zuko looked unaffected by Katara's stare.

"Pipsqueak and I could guard in the treetops." The Duke piped up as soon as he heard from Sokka.

"Alright! Mission Outing is a go!" Toph pumped a fist in the air.

-

The gang found themselves in a secluded area, surrounded by trees and plants.

"Well, here we are." Zuko stopped at his camping ground. Traces of his stay were gone.

"Can I bend now?" Toph tapped her foot impatiently. Katara consented and Toph began to earthbend a tent large enough to fit their party.

Katara started camp while Zuko began to reheat the soup. "It's starting to get a little dark." Katara peered outside of the rock tent.

"I'll go make a fire." Zuko got up from the soup containers and started to go outside.

"Don't make the fire too big!" Katara called out to him. "We're trying to be incognito."

"Don't worry. I got it." Zuko stepped out of the tent.

A few minutes had passed and Zuko hadn't come back with his fire. Scowling, Katara walked out of the tent and bumped into him.

"What took you so long? Where's that fire? It's really dark." Katara asked, still scowling at him.

"I was catching these flies." Zuko held up a lantern with tiny bugs that lit up.

"What are they?" Katara looked into the lantern.

"Fireflies." Zuko walked back into the tent, Katara following behind him. "I figured that since we're out in the open, a fire would be too conspicuous, and luckily it's the summer time, the time these little guys come out." Zuko placed the lamp in the middle of the tent, their light lit up the whole area.

"No one can see this?" Katara wondered.

"Oh, people can see this, but they'll just think it's a cluster of fireflies. A normal occurrence, it's alright." Zuko stood back to admire his catch. "There's a festival for fireflies this time in the year."

"Katara! Did you see all the-Woah!" Aang ran into the tent and saw the light emitting from the fireflies. "Did you catch all of these, Katara?"

"Actually, Zuko caught them." Katara smiled a little at Zuko.

"Nice one, Zuko!" Aang slapped Zuko on the back. "How'd you catch all of them?"

"Stealth and a little patience. You can try if you want." Zuko handed Aang a small pouch from his pant pocket.

"Thanks! There's already a ton on Sokka!" Aang quickly ran out.

"Uh, Aang! Tell everyone soup will be ready soon!" Katara called out. A distant cry from Aang let her know the message would be sent.

"Oh no." Zuko frowned and looked around the tent.

"What? Are we caught?" Katara frantically looked at Zuko.

"No, no, a firefly came out. I suppose a crack is in the lantern." Zuko walked around the tent.

"Well it can't be that hard to find. It lights up, I'm sure it'll be here somewhere." Katara looked around. "Oh! There it is! It landed on the wall."

Katara quickly made a dash for the bug but it soon flew away in the opposite direction.

"No, no, no! Stealthily, stealthily!" Zuko moved behind Katara. "Look! There it is again!" Zuko pointed to the glowing bug moving slowly along the walls of the rock tent."Okay, now more slowly."

Katara moved towards the firefly. "Like this?"

"Good, now just creep up **real** slow." Zuko coached her.

"Can I get it now?" Katara was closing up on the bug.

"Almost." Zuko reached for her hands. "Now, cup your hands. You're going to curl your hands over the firefly, that's how you catch it."

"Okay." Together, they slowly crept upon the firefly. Their movements were fluid, neither making a sound.

"Alright, we're close enough." Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." Katara whispered back. She felt excitement in her hands as they reached the firefly. Zuko guided her hands towards wall and-

"Got it!" Katara jumped up and down with the firefly locked in her cupped hands. "That was so cool!"

"Hahah, well, you learned from the best." Zuko chuckled.

"Oh, yea right." Katara laughed along with him. "Um, what am I going to do with this? If we open the lantern all the fireflies will come out."

"I guess, we can just let it go." Zuko looked at her hands. "At that rate, keeping the bug in your hands, it'll die faster than in nature."

Katara frowned at him before playfully sticking out her tongue. "We might as well let this guy go then." She walked over to the entrance of the tent and opened her hands slowly. The tiny bug flew up from her hand and into the night sky.

Zuko looked at her and smiled. If showing off his culture was like this, he was certainly going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I want to say I'm done...but my mind won't let me.


	6. Rhythm

**Author's Note:** _This is the rhythm of the night~_ Anyone? Anyone? No one remembers? Maybe I got my lyrics wrong.

**Summary:** Together, they love as one.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine, sadly. Or else, well, whose OTP would be on top?! Wait...aren't we already on top?

* * *

Katara loves many things. She loves her friends. She loves her family. She loves her culture. But most of all, she loves her husband.

She loves the way they fall into bed together and laugh until their sides hurt. She loves the way he caresses her before she falls asleep. She loves the way he'll spar with her, anytime and anywhere.

Zuko loves many things about his wife. He loves the way her hair tousles itself. He loves the way she laughs to the point of snorting. He loves the way she sleeps on his chest when he caresses her.

He loves the way their hearts beat together in rhythm with each other. The way her chest is soft upon his and when they rest, their heartbeats slow down together until they are one.

Zuko and Katara love many things, but most of all they love each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I felt giddy inside, okay?


	7. Lick

**Author's Note:** I had many ideas for this one. But once I'm ready for smut, well, I suppose you can raise your expectations just a little bit higher. Or lower.

**Summary:** Zuko shares, for just one day.

**Disclaimer:** As it is the last day of Zutara Week, I hereby claim all rights to- juuuuuuust pulling ya leg.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" A five-year old, ice cream eating Zuko stood in front of a girl of younger age crying at a bench. "Hey, I asked you a question."

The young girl hiccupped. "My brother dropped my ice cream." She pointed to her fallen cone beside the bench. Zuko looked back and forth at the girl and her fallen ice cream.

"Well, my mommy always said to be nice to others and share." Zuko looked down at her, she was wiping her eyes. "And, and I don't like sharing, but-" Zuko held out his ice cream. "Here, but **only** take a lick, I like strawberry ice cream."

"Really?!" The young girl perked up at Zuko's offer. "You mean it?"

"Yea, yea, hurry up before the ice cream melts!" Zuko put his other hand under the cone to save any melting drops.

The girl readily stuck out her tongue and licked a small part of Zuko's ice cream. "Mmm, strawberry."

Zuko moved to sit down on the bench. "You're lucky today, 'cause I don't like sharing. **Especially** with girls." Zuko licked his ice cream. "Don't tell anyone I shared with you, kay?"

The young girl nodded. "Thanks for shar-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't _tell_!" Zuko widened his eyes.

"Oh, right. Uh, thanks for you know." The young girl smiled. "You're much more nicer than my brother."

"Yea, well, it's only this one time, **_kay_**?" Zuko pressed. He didn't want some silly little girl to think he was a softie.

"'Kay. My name's Katara." Katara offered a smile.

"I'm Zuko." Zuko looked at her. "I like your hair loopies."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH SCHWEET JEEBUS. Zuko, that is Jet's line!


End file.
